glee_the_life_continues_in_new_york_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Holding Out for A Hero (Season Two)
Holding Out for A Hero '''by ''Bonnie Tyler ''will be sung in A Very Happy Glee Halloween. It will be sung by Kitty and Angelina. Lyrics '''Kitty: Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Angelina: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and Kitty and Angelina: I dream of what I need I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (The Talented New Yorkers: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (The Talented New Yorkers: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life Angelina: Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Kitty: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat Kitty and Angelina: It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet Angelina (Kitty): Ooh! (I need a) Kitty and Angelina: Hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (The Talented New Yorkers: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (The Talented New Yorkers: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Kitty: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me Angelina: Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood The Talented New Yorkers: Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my... Blood, blood! Kitty and Angelina: Oh! I need a hero (The Talented New Yorkers: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (The Talented New Yorkers: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (The Talented New Yorkers:: 'til the morning) He's gotta be sure, it’s gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero (The Talented New Yorkers: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight Kitty and Angelina with The Talented New Yorkers: I need a hero Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs sung by Kitty Category:Songs sung by Angelina Category:A Very Happy Glee Halloween Category:Songs sung by The Talented New Yorkers